1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention system and method relates to the costuming and/or decorating a wheelchair. More specifically the present invention system and method relate to a way of costuming and/or decorating a wheelchair by attaching decorative elements and other ornamentation to the structure of the wheelchair.
2. Prior Art Statement
Wheelchair bound people generally cannot go where they want and when they want without first making sure there are accommodations for their wheelchairs. This limitation in mobility makes many wheelchair bound people feel limited by their disability.
Society has been slow to accept wheelchair bound people because society must make changes to accommodate wheelchairs. Society also lacks the common experience needed to accept the medical equipment, bodily dysfunctions and disfigurements that accompany many wheelchair bound people. Many wheelchair bound people, therefore, feel different and isolated from many aspects of society Being wheelchair bound is particularly difficult for children. Wheelchair bound children cannot readily get out to run around with their friends. Furthermore, wheelchair bound children are much more likely to encounter ostracization and verbal abuse from their peers than are adults. Many of these children commonly feel different, isolated and inadequate to life's challenges. This leads to many psychological issues including poor self-esteem.
In order to avoid feelings of low self-esteem, isolation and other psychological issues, it is important for a wheelchair bound person to participate in as many activities as possible. Wheelchair bound children can especially benefit from positive early experiences by participating in as many activities as possible, both with their peers and with society at large. Of course, the reality of the wheelchair prevents the child from fully participating in many physical activities. However, a wheelchair often unnecessarily prevents many children from participating in many social and cultural events. For example, during Halloween and for costume parties, children often dress in costume. Costumes often have decorative clothing and accessories, such as headwear, swords, wands and the like that are carried by the children in costume. However, for a variety of reasons, many such costumes and accessories cannot be used by many children who are wheelchair bound. Many children who are wheelchair bound rest their heads against the back support of the wheelchair. This is especially true with younger children who are short or those requiring neck and head support. Contact with the backrest of the wheelchair prevents these children from wearing a hat or headpiece.
Furthermore, many children in wheelchairs need their arms to control the wheelchair, either directly or through electronic controls. Accordingly, many such children cannot carry accessories in their hands. Many wheelchair bound children also have specialized clothing that enables them to more readily use sanitary facilities or accommodate medical equipment. Many commercial costumes lack the proper structure and thus cannot be worn.
In an attempt to make costumes for people who are wheelchair bound, decorative shells have been produced that connect to the wheelchair. The shells may have the appearance of a fire truck, a police car or the like. In this manner, the wheelchair itself becomes the costume. Such prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,340 to Dias, entitled Decorative Body Shell For Wheelchairs and U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,972 to Dias, entitled Decorative Body Shell For Wheelchairs. However, such costumes add significantly to the length, width and overall bulk of the wheelchair. Many, if not most, public and private facilities are barely accessible by a simple unadorned wheelchair. In such facilities, the use of costumes that significantly increase the size of the wheelchair are not practical.
Furthermore, the costume itself is large and bulky, thus it is hard to transport and store when not in use.
In the prior art, changeable slipcovers have also been designed for wheelchairs that enable the design of the seat and backrest support to be selectively changed. Such prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,938 to Gross, entitled Slip Cover For Wheelchairs. One obvious disadvantage of decorating the seat and backrest support of a wheelchair is that these surfaces are almost completely covered by the person sitting in the wheelchair. Thus, even if these surfaces where highly decorated, these surfaces would not be highly visible. Another disadvantage of such slipcovers is that their presence interferes with many types of medical equipment that are commonly attached to the wheelchair.
A need therefore exists for c system and method of adorning a wheelchair that does not add to the bulk of the wheelchair, does not interfere with medical equipment and yet provides a highly visible costume or decoration to the wheelchair. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.